Rhinoceroses/Main article
Rhinoceroses are creatures that inhabit the Pride Lands. Appearance The rhinoceroes seen in the Lion King frnchise appear to be whito rhinoceroes (Ceratotherium simum), even though they are actually grey. A white rhino has an immense body and large head, a short neck and broad chest. This rhino can exceed 3,500 kg (7,700 lb), have a head-and-body length of 3.5–4.6 m (11–15 ft) and a shoulder height of 1.8–2 m (5.9–6.6 ft). The record-sized White Rhinoceros was about 4,500 kg (10,000 lb). On its snout, it has two horns. The front horn is larger than the other horn and averages 90 cm (35 in) in length and can reach 150 cm (59 in). The White Rhinoceros also has a prominent muscular hump that supports its relatively large head. The colour of this animal can range from yellowish brown to slate grey. Most of its body hair is found on the ear fringes and tail bristles with the rest distributed rather sparsely over the rest of the body. White Rhinos have the distinctive flat broad mouth which is used for grazing. Information The Lion King During the "Nants Ingonyama" chant in the "Circle of Life" sequence, a rhino is seen rising its head. Later on, a red-colored rhino is seen going left and right when Simba states so during the "I Just Can't Wait to be King" musical number, and at the end of the sequence, a rhino sits on Zazu whom he tells to get off. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride When Simba sings "We Are One" to his daughter, Kiara, a herd of rhinos are seen as the two lions look above the Pride Lands from a tree. Later on, Kiara, Kovu, Timon, and Pumbaa run into a rhino herd after scaring a flock of birds away, who land on the backs of the rhinos. The rhinos react aggressively towards them causing them to flee, in which, they hide within a nearby cave as the herd races them. Finally, when Kovu looks back towards the Pride Lands after being sentenced to exile by Simba, a rhino is seen to the right. A Great Team A rhino character simply named Rhino is one of Simba's friends in the comic. In the comic, Simba wants to challenge other young animals in certain contests. The competetion that Simba wants his friends to do is to jump over a gorge, in which he can easily do. Simba asks Rhino to do the same, but he isn't able to make the jump, and is mocked by Simba for that. Later, Rhino, Crocodile, and Zebra come up with their competitions to which they can easily perform. In Rhino's case, his competition is a tree trunk rolling contest, but Simba protests that Rhino was the only one strong enough to roll the trunks, and the young rhinoceros laughs in agreement. The young animals layer on engage in a swimming contest, and a running contest. After the running contest, Rhino and Zebra fall into a gorge, and are cornered by the hyena trio. The hyenas mock Rhino and Zebra, who are unable to move in fear of falling over the gorge. Eventually, Simba and Crocodile work together to get the hyenas to flee, and save their friends. At the end of the comic, Rhino comments that they all are strong, to which Crocodile adds that each one of them was good at something. Gallery Rhinocircle.jpg|A rhinoceros as it appears in "Circle of Life" Rhinoijustcant.jpg|A rhinoceros as it appears in "I Just Can't Wait to be King" Rhinoherd.jpg|Kiara and her friends run into a rhinoceros herd 4priderock.png|A rhino is seen to your right during "Not One of Us" Category:Animals Category:Groups